Stockholm
by Loveless427
Summary: Viciously ripped from his old home by one of Megatron’s crueler soldiers, Bumblebee must learn how to live correctly in his new life seeing as there is no other way, or is there? G1 ::Summary blows:: :P
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Transformers. ~Anyway, on with the story!

He couldn't believe it! The Decepticon's were attack his quiet little town. What could they possible be gaining from doing this?

Ducking low to avoid flying debris Bumblebee quickly scanned his surroundings for any place to hide, he just wanted this to stop he wanted it to go back to the way it used to be, just him and his creators, but that was no longer an option for he would never be able to see them again in this world.

Locating a small crawl space Bumblebee quickly made a run for it, unconsciously gripping the small toy his creators had given him a few months early a little tighter. What should have been 20 seconds felt like three hours, loud explosions around him caused his audio's to ring and the bodies of his friends and neighbors scattered across that ground made running in a straight line difficult, it seemed like just this morning he was waving and talking to the mech's he was now trying to jump over.

There it was, only 4ft away, his sanctuary!

Suddenly Bumblebee felt himself falling backwards, noticing a large hand gripping his arm he began to panic and struggle crying out, begging to be let go but the grip on his arm only tightened causing him to spin around and face his attacker. The last thing Bumblebee remembered from that night was that despicable purple symbol and one large, glowing yellow optic.

------

Today was a good day, Shockwave had given him permission to sit at the small window for a few clicks before he had to return to the Decepticon's room, probably because Shockwave had a meeting with Megatron. Normally he wasn't allowed out of Shockwave's sleeping quarters but as he said before, today was a good day.

Leaning against the window pane and staring out into space Bumblebee began to think about his new life. He hated it here, he hated being stuck and having to ' please' his 'master', he hated the Decepticon's and all they stood for but no matter how much he hated, things never changed.

"I wonder if anyone is looking for me out there" Bumblebee whispered quietly to himself. He already knew the answer to that whispered question though seeing as most, if not all, of his city was destroyed in the initial attack. Still it didn't stop him from asking since for some reason throwing the question out into the air around him made the possibility of an escape a little more tangible.

He asked Shockwave once why exactly the Decepticon's had attacked his neutral town but he didn't get much of an answer just a nod in his direction and then Shockwave resumed whatever it was he always worked on, Bumblebee wasn't allowed to know precisely what that 'whatever' was though. He wasn't allowed to know much of anything actually.

Looking down at his only intact connection to his old life, the small toy he had miraculously held onto during the chaos, Bumblebee asked it a question that had been plaguing him for quite sometime now, "I wonder how long we've been here Oppy." Bumblebee waited but as usual 'Oppy' offered no reply. "You're not much of a friend, you never say anything back and you're starting to bug me!" With that Bumblebee angrily threw the little toy onto the floor and resumed staring blankly out into the dark sky.

His creators had picked that stupid name, Oppy, after some courageous Autobot that Bumblebee didn't know much about. Though he had been told by Shockwave that the Autobot's were much worse then the Decepticon's and that Bumblebee, should he encounter any, must run away immediately. So why would his creators name his toy after someone who was such a jerk? Bumblebee supposed that was just another question he would never know the answer to.

Suddenly he heard the tell tale sound of his "Master" coming down the long corridor, with his slow and steady gate and air of confidence he had only witnessed in one other mech, Megatron himself. Bumblebee slowly turned his head just in time to see Shockwave gently round the corner. Shockwave instantly stopped walking and began staring at his young captive, something Bumblebee was slowly getting more and more used to.

After a few clicks of optic to optics staring Shockwave approached his young charge.

"We will return back to our sleeping quarters" Shockwave said as he lowered his hand in front of Bee's faceplate. Bumblebee shuddered as he placed his tiny hand into the large purple one held out to him. He didn't like going to his and Shockwave's room, he didn't like what usually happened in their but mostly he didn't like what he normally had to do in order to keep his 'master' happy with him.

Gently sliding off of the platform beneath the window sill and touching his peds gently to the floor Bumblebee began to follow his 'master' out of the room but not before bending down and placing Oppy back in his arms not noticing the glare Shockwave demonstrated toward the small toy. Even though Oppy was a stupid name and a bad companion, Bumblebee couldn't deny that he was really the only thing he had left. Him, and Shockwave of course.

* * *

Author's Note: I don't know if I'll continue this story or not, I have a whole month off from school so if anyone want's me to I most certainly can. Also if I do continue it perhaps some of you can give me idea's of which Autobot will "save" Bumblebee. ;D Thanks 3.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers......... :(

* * *

He felt dirty, he didn't like to think about all of the things Shockwave had already done to him, things that someone as young as himself should know nothing about.

Slowly sliding toward the edge of the berth he shared with Shockwave and hopping onto the floor Bumblebee bent down to once again retrieve the small toy that had been previously discarded. "You keep falling on the floor Oppy, and look, now you're all dirty" holding the toy tightly in his left hand he attempted to brush off the invisible debris that clung to his little companion all the while giving the small inanimate object a disgusted look.

After Oppy was deemed clean enough Bumblebee began to think about what they could do to pass the time. He didn't really talk to anyone else except Shockwave and Oppy and he was pretty sure that even if he did Shockwave wouldn't allow him to play with them.

Thinking of his 'master' brought the 'click, clack' sound of someone typing to the foreground of the young mini-bot's thoughts and so, Bumblebee had decided on what he and Oppy would play today. Spies.

Peeking around the berth he focused his optics on his current target who was, at the moment, completely oblivious to his role in Bumblebee's game. "Alright Oppy, our mission is to observe without being noticed, do you think you can handle it?" looking down at the toy Bumblebee waited for a response and as with past efforts he received none "I really wish you would stop ignoring me Oppy, you're the only one I have left" Placing a small kiss on top of the objects head Bumblebee stepped into his role of espionage agent.

Quickly he darted from the berth to the desk located on the opposite side of the large room and quietly glanced around the corner to once again focus in on his target.

"Bumblebee, may I inquire as to what you are doing?"

The sudden sound of his "Masters" cold, calculating voice made the small bot jump and forget about the game he had just started to enjoy. Clutching the tiny toy tightly to his chest he answered in a small, timid voice not once leaving the safety of the large metal desk, "Playing..".Shockwave had this power over him, a power that always made him feel so nervous.

"And what, pray tell, are you 'playing'?" Should he tell the truth? Yes, it would be easier this way.

"S-s-spies" He stuttered out pathetically, he really didn't want Shockwave to get mad at him.

"Who exactly are you 'spying' on little one?"

He didn't want to answer this question, if he lied he would get punished and if he told the truth he would get punished. He would probably also get punished if he didn't say anything. Realizing their was no safe way to go made him want to cry, he could already feel the tubing behind his optics threatening to burst.

"Do not ignore me Bumblebee." Those few words were spoken so calmly but they held so much restrained anger that Bumblebee said the only thing he could think of.

"I'm sorry M-master, p-please forgive me." Trembling, he couldn't stop trembling.

"You have yet to explain to me what you are sorry about." He was angry, Bumblebee could tell.

"Me and Oppy were spying on you Master, but it wasn't my idea it was Oppy's I swear!" Bumblebee quickly glanced down at the small clueless toy, "Sorry Oppy but it's better you then me, your used to falling on the floor." he whispered "beside's you deserve it for ignoring me all the time."

"Come out here Bumblebee, I wish to talk to you face to face"

Not trying to push his luck Bumblebee quickly left the safety of the desk and walked cautiously over to Shockwave with his head facing toward the floor, he knew not to make optic contact until he was ordered to do so. He finally took the last few steps and then stopped as soon as he saw Shockwaves large heavy ped's firmly placed on the floor. Now all he could do was wait.

"Bumblebee I believe we have had this conversation before haven't we?"

He nodded his head up and down obediently, Shockwave was not expecting a verbal answer

"Why do you keep disobeying me?" Now he wanted a verbal answer.

"Oppy told me to do it, I'm s-sorry". Unconsciously Bumblebee tightened his grip on his little companion as a large purple hand ascended into optical range.

"Give 'Oppy' to me Bumblebee" The little mini-bot didn't want to, he regretted ever starting to play spies. Oh why couldn't he have just been good and sat on the berth like he was told to.

"Don't make me ask again." Stern, strict, now was not the time to disobey.

Slowly lifting the hand that Oppy was clutched in Bumblebee deposited the toy into Shockwave's large claws. He knew not to speak, not to beg as it wouldn't change Shockwave's mind only increase Bumblebee's punishment.

"Good boy." He received a pat on the head for his submission. He used to fight things like this, but not anymore. He's learning.

Glancing up slightly he watched as Shockwave stood at his impressive height but all Bumblebee could think about was how small Oppy looked grasped in his master's large hands, his little friend was innocent, he hadn't done anything wrong, Bee just lied and said he did.

After Shockwave had gotten out of his chair he proceeded to crouch down in front of his little captive, he still couldn't believe his luck in finding the optic appealing mini-bot or in finding him on one of Megatron's infrequent "good days". Megatron had allowed him to keep the little bot as long as he kept him under control and out of the way. Shockwave intended to uphold his side of the deal; although his punishments could be considered a bit harsh, he liked his belongings kept on short leash's.

Reaching out the hand that was not currently occupied with holding the small insignificant toy, Shockwave brushed his fingers softly over the mini-bot's cheek plate, just enough to make the yellow one shudder.

"Every time you get into trouble Bumblebee you blame it on this toy that I have so graciously allowed you to keep, why is that?"

Bumblebee gave no reply, too distracted by the fingers still ghosting over his sensitive cheeks moving slowly over his slightly open mouth. He wanted to turn away or at least defend Oppy but he couldn't and he didn't know why.

"Perhaps you would behave better.." He tightened his grip on the little toy until audible cracks could be heard in the previously silent room, "..if you didn't have this with you anymore."

Bumblebee gasped loudly as he heard the sound of his fragile little friend break under Shockwave's massive hands, his last reminder of his old home being destroyed for his own disobedience.

"No! Please stop! Don't hurt him!" He couldn't help himself, he knew begging wouldn't make his 'master' stop but it was all he could do, he felt so helpless. "Please! I won't be bad anymore, I promise!" Little grasping hands quickly reached toward the larger one's as Shockwave once again ascended to his full height.

"Stop begging youngling, you did this not I. Perhaps next time you will stay on the berth as previously instructed of you rather then wander off." Walking over to a small compartment in the wall Shockwave unlocked it and the door slowly swung open. Bumblebee watched with tear filled eyes as what remained of his companion was tossed into the dark empty area. Just as quickly as the safe had been opened it was once again closed and locked, to high up for Bumblebee to even contemplate getting Oppy out.

After he disposed of the nuisance (Shockwave still tried to deny the fact that he was actually jealous of the little toy) he kneeled in front of his captive once more, "Maybe, if you behave well enough I will consider giving him back to you. Understand that I am doing this for your own good Bumblebee you must learn to follow rule's otherwise you end up in trouble, is that understood?"

Bumblebee quickly nodded his head up and down, tear streaks still displayed along his cheeks.

"I am being merciful to you little one." Shockwave reached his hands up to brush away the stains marring his little pet, though he couldn't help but notice how cute he looked when he cried.

"Thank you master, I do not deserve your kindness." Shockwave always made him say this after he had gotten his punishment and it was true, Bumblebee didn't deserve his Masters generosity, he was always behaving so badly, how could he have been so stupid? Shockwave was only trying to keep him safe.

Standing on the very tips of his ped's, to grant him maximum height, Bumblebee placed a chaste kiss onto Shockwaves cold, black faceplate an area that should have been occupied by lips but was not. The hands that had been stroking his faceplate moved downward and grabbed at his side's in a greedy manner and Bumblebee knew what his Master wanted. It was time for him to start repaying Shockwave for his kindness and lenience even though it made him feel dirty.

His Master had saved his life, kept him safe from the other Decepticon's and Autobot's and now with Oppy broken and locked away Shockwave was the only thing Bumblebee had left and he was grateful to him, truly grateful.

* * *

Author's Note: Poor Bumblebee doesn't even realize that it was Shockwave who took all those things away from him to begin with. Well the syndrome is starting to set it, I know some people wanted a little more smut but don't frett there should be some in the next chapter. Hope you guys liked this update though and I have decided on who will save Bumblebee (with the help of all my reviewers, so THANK YOU!) but I'll keep it as my own little secret for now.

~Oh and sorry inadvance for any mistakes I made while writing this. 3


End file.
